Trials: Return To Transylvania
by PokeThunder
Summary: (Rewritten) The Dracula's have made their way back home. It's a fresh start for the clan, but things aren't going as planned. Vlad still hates Draco and refuses to work with him, the Slayers want revenge for their fallen comrades, and the Dracula's are still struggling to get along. Old faces make a return just to add even more fuel to the flames.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, a completely rewritten story. I'm much more happy with this one. I also wrote up the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. I hope it was worth it. Please review.**

* * *

The Count and Draco walked through the castle of the Vampire Council being led by a younger vampire. They had received a summons shortly after the slayer incident. They walked into the hall where the council was waiting on them.

The council members all sat at their own throne. The Count and Draco walked to the center of the room and the doors were closed behind him.

"Welcome Count Dracula," the one in the middle said. His name was Nicolai and was the new head of the Council. "And they call you Draco?"

Draco smirked.

"Nothing? So untrusting," he continued.

"You all sit on thrones you all bribed and probably murdered your way onto," Draco said. "Why should I trust any of you?"

The one to Nicolai's right smirked, "He has a smart mouth too. He must be a Dracula."

The Count leaned towards Draco and whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't be so straight forward seconds after meeting them."

Draco ignored him and addressed the council, "Is that why you summoned me? To see if I'm really a Dracula."

"Who you are is irrelevant to us," the one on the very right said. "We just want to know where your loyalties lie."

"With vampire kind," Draco said.

Nicolai sat back, "Well then maybe we can work together."

"I don't think so," Draco said.

"We realize that you have been out of the loop for some time Draco," Nicolai continued. "But you are refusing to work with the established government of the vampire world. If you do this then you will be seen as an enemy."

"You were given a prophecy thousands of years ago," Draco began. "The one of the prophecy is now among you. This council even acknowledged his existence I was told. Yet you refuse to hand over your power to him."

"Vladimir Dracula may be the chosen one, but he's young. You expect us to hand over control of all the clans to a child with no experience in leadership and has shown sympathy to the enemy in the past."

"Well you did say when he came of age then you would all step down," the Count said.

"That was the former head of council. Also, Vladimir has not shown much maturity either."

"There has been a change recently and Vladimir is growing into his role," Draco argued.

"So we've heard," The vampire to the left said. "But that just adds more to our argument. He's untrained and reckless. He had no control over his own actions for too long of a time."

Before either the Count or Draco could argue one of the council members who had been silent stood up from his throne.

"There is no need for this," he walked over to Draco and held his hand out. Draco took it and shook.

"My name is Shango Ramanaga," he continued. "Please excuse my associates. They are just concerned."

Draco stared at him.

"Perhaps the three of us could speak alone for a few moments."

Shango led them into an office and clicked his fingers to close the doors.

"My father used to be head of the council," Shango poured two glasses of blood and handed to both the Dracula's.

The Count quickly accepted it, but Draco was hesitant.

Shango smiled, "Don't worry. I'm a friend of Vlad. Probably the only one on this council who trusts him."

"He tried to kill us once," the Count explained to Draco. "But that's all sorted now."

Draco rolled his eyes and took the glass, but didn't drink. Shango sat down at his desk and gestured for them to sit across from him. The Count and Draco took the invite.

"I wanted to warn you to tread cautiously," Shango said. "If this council doesn't have your cooperation, they will give you the same attention. What little they are working with the Dracula clan they will cut you all off completely."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked.

"I'm just informing you what the council has already discussed. As corrupt as this council is they are still the ones in power. Vlad and the Dracula clan are strong in their abilities but not strong enough to take on all of vampire high society. What allies you do have, they are slowly losing trust in you all."

"Is there something we should know?" the Count asked. "Elder Son of Ramanga?"

"There is a lot, but it's not safe to discuss it here. But my advice would be to play along with the council wants for now until the power shifts."

The Count and Draco exchanged a look.

The Count stood up, "Maybe we should discuss this further. Would you like to join us for dinner sometime? Bring your brother along. I did like that boy."

Shango and Draco also stood.

"Give me some time here," Shango said. "But I can probably meet with you sometime in the next few days."

The Count smiled, "I'll give you our new address."

* * *

"This is bad idea," Vlad said.

"It's dads' idea" Ingrid laughed. "What do you expect?"

They stood in front of their new home. A newly built four story cobblestone castle.

"He will never understand to concept of laying low," Vlad complained.

Ingrid smirked, "At least we are surrounded by 50 acres of woods."

Piers closed the van door, "Don't worry, I have a plan for a security system."

Ingrid laughed, "Last time you did that Renfield almost killed us."

"It will have upgrades," Piers said defensively.

George walked up next to Vlad and looked up at their new home in awe.

"Wow!" It was the first time she had smiled since their mother had been killed. "We're going to live here?"

Vlad smiled back, "Looks like it."

Her smile didn't stay for long, "I wish mom could see this."

Vlad didn't know what to say, "Yeah."

George walked up to the door. Piers unlocked the door and let her inside.

Vlad started to follow, but Ingrid stood in front of him to stop him.

"You're not very good at this," she said.

"I just don't know how to comfort her. I only knew our mom for a short time. Sally was all she had for so long."

Ingrid shook her head, "She doesn't need comfort. She needs a distraction."

"How would you know?"

"I have lost someone before remember? She'll need closure eventually, but for now show her there is still a way to enjoy life."

"Sometimes you sound more like a breather than I do."

Ingrid folded her arms, "I'm a proud vampire. Not an idiot. Besides it helps to know how breather's minds work. Free advice."

Ingrid started to walk to the castle.

"Ingrid?" Vlad called for her.

She turned.

"Why have you been so nice to me these past few months?"

Ingrid smirked, "Don't question it. Just appreciate it while it lasts. That might not be for too much longer."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to get settled into their new home. The Count and Draco returned from meeting with the council the night before and had called Vlad and Ingrid to the throne room to discuss what happened.

They had set up in a large hall that was clearly built for entertaining and to satisfy the Counts ego. There wasn't just one throne though. There were two. One in the middle for the Count, and the other to the Counts right, which was where Draco now sat. This bothered Vlad. Mostly because Draco seemed to be gaining more and more of his fathers trust which he didn't believe he deserved at all.

Vlad and Ingrid stood before them side by side.

"We have a problem," the Count began. "The council no longer trusts us and has threatened to cut ties with us."

Ingrid chuckled, "Since when do you care what the council thinks?"

"Since every slayer is pointing their stakes at us, and no vampire thinks we are worth defending anymore."

Ingrid stopped smiling.

"Shango Ramanga has agreed to come here to help us regain the trust of the council," the Count said. "He probably is the only friend we have left."

"But what if he's not?" Vlad asked. "He's on the council now. Who knows what they are telling him or even offered him?"

"Well maybe we could find out," Draco looked at Ingrid. "You are on the council. When was the last time you were at a meeting?"

"I don't go anymore," Ingrid said. "They're boring and they never treated me with any respect. Why bother?"

"Because you could provide us knowledge we couldn't otherwise access," Draco said.

"They never told me anything to begin with," Ingrid argued. "They especially wouldn't discuss my own clan around me."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to try," the Count said.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Also," the Count said. "When Shango arrives I want you to talk to him. Whatever charm you used on his father could possibly work for him. Make sure we get the full truth from him."

Ingrid frowned, "I'm dating Piers."

"You do as your told," Draco argued. "Your lucky your father allows you to have a relationship with the breather."

Vlad stepped in, "You can't talk to her like that."

Draco's eyes glowed red, "What?"

Vlad wouldn't admit Draco's stare intimidated him. He ignored that feeling of fear, "Ingrid has proven her loyalty unlike you. I'm so sick of having to put up with you."

Draco stood up, "When will you learn respect?"

"For you? Never."

Draco pointed at Vlad. Not even a second later Vlad's whole body hurt. A ball of electricity surrounded him. He was trapped in a green sphere. That didn't matter though. Even if it wasn't there Vlad couldn't move he was in so much pain. He couldn't even scream as he fell to one knee.

"Draco, that's enough!" The Count demanded.

Draco lowered his hand and the sphere disappeared. Vlad resisted the urge to pass out, but his body had gone numb. He stayed on one knee waiting for the feeling to his legs to return. That was the first time Draco had ever shown his power.

"This is how you should be," Draco said. "Fearful and obedient. You have power, but you have done nothing to earn them. Maybe I made a mistake trusting you with it."

Draco sat back down on his throne. Ingrid stood there staring at her brother. She had no idea what she should do. Part of her thought that it served him right for challenging one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in history, but she did feel sorry for him.

Vlad slowly got off the ground. He looked Draco in the eye and didn't break contact.

Draco smiled, "You have so much hate in your eyes. It's the first time I've really seen any passion. Maybe there is hope for you."

Vlad sped out of the room and disappeared.

"Follow him Ingrid," the Count said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything he would regret."

Ingrid turned on her tracking device and sped away.

The Count looked at Draco, "I shouldn't have allowed you to do that."

Draco nodded, "I'm sorry. I should have at least asked your permission. He is your son."

Draco stood up to stand in front of the Count, "But with all due respect, you cannot allow him to walk over you. You fear your own son. Because of that he never learned his place. He may be the chosen one, but that title means nothing if he thinks he is above everyone because of it."

The Count frowned, "You're right. He is my son. I gave you permission to train and advise him, but you will never harm him again."

Draco looked surprised, "You allow him to talk back and even walk over you."

Thunder rumbled as the Counts eyes glowed red, "I should dust you now for what you had done. You do not get to decide who deserves to be punished."

Draco stepped back and bowed his head, "I understand. I am sorry that I over stepped. You are head of this clan. I will honor that. Will you still allow me to teach him?"

The Count stood up, "Just don't hurt him again." He disappeared leaving Draco alone in the throne room.

* * *

Ingrid caught up to Vlad in the woods and stood in his way.

"Move," he said.

Ingrid ignored him, "Are you ok?"

"You don't care. Stop pretending you pity me."

Ingrid put her hand on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"You're only doing this for your own gain. All you ever care about is yourself."

"You are out of your mind. Just come home," Ingrid tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but Vlad pulled away.

"You know what?" Ingrid continued. "I did pity you. Since you were born I pitted you. Even up until five minutes ago, but you just proved that you are nothing but a spoiled child! You never appreciated anything!"

Vlad's eyes glowed red, "Get out of my way!"

"I'm not scared of you Vlad," Ingrid argued.

Vlad answered by throwing a fireball forcing her to fall on the ground.

Ingrid immediately got up ready to defend herself, but notice Vlad was now holding his neck and trembling.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel weak, and extremely thirsty," Vlad said slowly. "I've never felt this thirsty before."

"I guess whatever Draco did to you drained you quite a bit," She said. "Come on, we can…"

"I don't want your help!" Vlad snapped.

Ingrid looked annoyed, "Fine! I won't help. Handle Draco and everything on your own."

Ingrid sped off, but not 2 seconds later reappeared and sighed, "You want to go hunting?"

Vlad looked up at her. He wanted to say something snarky about her trying to babysit him, but decided that he was tired of arguing with her, "Sure."

"Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad dropped the now lifeless body at his feet and walked over it. Ingrid was still feeding on her victim. It still surprised Vlad at first that he really felt nothing for this couple when they first came across them. All he cared about was that he was hungry and these two were unlucky enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ingrid dropped her victim and cleaned her mouth of the blood. They disposed of the bodies and started to make their way back home.

Ingrid stopped him about a mile away, "Feeling better."

"A lot. Never realized how much of a difference the real stuff makes."

Ingrid chuckled, "You know growing up I figured you would just get yourself killed within a year of being a biter. That or go insane thanks to your own stubbornness."

Vlad frowned, "Thanks?"

"What I mean to say is that in a way you impressed me by being able to survive simply on using your words. You managed to get the entire slayers guild to listen to you and some of them even trusted you."

Vlad laughed, "I doubt they trust me now, and back then I meant it when I told them I wanted peace."

"What about now?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Part of me hopes that VanHelsing lives. If he doesn't then he got off way too easy."

"Vlad, I saw him. That didn't seem like he got off easy."

Vlad's eyes burned red, "He killed my mother. The most innocent person I've ever known. He deserves so much more than he got."

Ingrid smiled, "Finally you are sounding like a Dracula. But last I heard VanHelsing was in a coma and in critical condition. He would be really lucky if he pulled through after the beating you gave him."

"He would be lucky if he never woke up," Vlad said.

Ingrid was enjoying seeing this side of her brother, but decided to drop the conversation. She didn't want him getting so worked up and lose control again.

"Let's get home," she turned to leave, but Vlad grabbed a hold of her wrist. "What are you…?" Vlad shushed her and was looking around scanning the area.

"We're surrounded," he said.

Ingrid concentrated and could sense a handful of Vampires all around them, "They're pissed. I think they are looking for a fight."

A fireball flew towards them, but they easily dodged.

"I think they are too," Vlad said.

Five Vampires stepped out of hiding and surrounded them. Vlad looked up and saw three more Vampires sitting in the trees.

"You're trespassing," one of them said. "Leave now." He had a Romanian accent.

"Trespassing?" Ingrid said. "This is our territory."

"What makes you think we are trespassing?" Vlad asked.

"My name is Gerard," he explained. "My clan claimed this land nearly a decade ago."

"Who is your clan?" Vlad asked.

"Dealeri de Moarte. It means Death Dealers."

"Lame. So you're all half-fangs," Ingrid said.

"Don't underestimate us," Gerard said as a few of his followers hissed. "You're outnumbered even with the other two you have."

"You've been spying on us?" Vlad asked. "That's impressive."

"Don't mock us!" Gerard said.

"I'm not mocking you. I really am impressed. We haven't sensed you at all until now."

Gerard smiled, "We have our resources."

"One of you can mask your powers and scent right?" Vlad asked.

Gerard frowned, "How do you figure?"

Vlad smiled, "There are eight of you here, but I can only sense seven of you." Vlad pointed at one of the females in the tree. "It's her."

Gerard's eyes turned red, "You think you're clever?"

"No you just made it easy," Vlad smirked. "You shouldn't have left your spy out in the open."

Gerard threw another fireball. Vlad caught it and threw it right back. Gerard dodged.

"Not bad," he smiled. "What was your name?"

"Vlad Dracula. Son of Count Dracula."

Ingrid noticed for once Vlad gave his name in a more proud manner then in the past.

Gerard frowned, "That's not possible. The Dracula's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Ingrid said. "We just moved, but now we're back."

"I heard you guys ran away," said one of the male half-fangs standing behind them.

"You're all just cowards," Gerard taunted, "You can't really be that much of a threat to us if you can't even take out a handful of breathers."

"Have you been living under a rock?" Ingrid asked. "Vlad is the…"

"Hold on Ingrid," Vlad cut her off. "He thinks he can win in a fight. Let's see then."

"Why would I fight you when you're already out numbered?" Gerard asked.

"Because if you win then we wont just leave, we will leave you everything we own. Money, the Castle, all of it."

Gerard laughed, "That's not a bad deal. What if you win?"

"Then we reclaim this land as ours. But it's just me and you. My sister is left alone and your followers stay out of it."

Gerard smiled, "Fine with me. Let's see what you got Dracula." Gerard stopped on the ground and it shook. Sharp rocks quickly grew out of the ground, but Vlad dogged and flew up in to the trees. Gerard commanded the rocks to follow Vlad but Vlad just kept dodging. The rocks almost cornered him, but Vlad managed to destroy them with lightning.

Vlad landed back on the ground, "Nice trick. Who created you?"

"You think I would tell you that? Don't insult me. I'm not an idiot."

"Don't be so defensive. I'm just making conversation."

Gerard growled and threw a fireball. Vlad just tilted his head to avoid it.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Gerard yelled.

Vlad sped to Gerard and to get behind him. Vlad twisted his arm and held him.

"He's fast!" Yelled one of the girls in the tree.

"Shut up!" Gerard said. "I can see that."

Vlad placed his palm on Gerard's back and shocked him. Gerard fell to his knees, but didn't stay there long. He got right up and called up more spiked rocks from the ground. Vlad used one of them as leverage and kicked off of it. He kicked Gerard in the chest causing him to fall onto a tree knocking it over.

Gerard held his chest and coughed.

Vlad started to walk toward him, but the youngest vampire stood in front of him. The girl that Vlad couldn't sense. She was extremely young for a vampire. Only thirteen maybe.

"Don't hurt him, " she begged.

The girl was only just below five feet tall. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes like Gerard. She reminded Vlad a little of George with how small she was to him.

"Don't hurt him please," she said again on the verge of crying.

"Is this your sister?" Vlad asked.

Gerard got up and stood in front of her in a defensive stance.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Vlad said. "How did she get bitten so young?"

"It's none of your business," Gerard said.

Ingrid walked up behind Vlad, "Turning a child isn't normal. There is nothing to gain from it unless you have a certain agenda."

"It's not like that," Gerard said. "And she's not my sister. She's my cousin."

"Did you turn her?" Vlad asked.

"Of course not!" Gerard defended. "We were both turned by the same vampire."

"Wow," Vlad started to feel sorry for them.

"No more questions," Gerard said. "Let's finish this."

"Gerard no!" His cousin said.

"Abby, step away!" Gerard said.

Vlad lit a fire around them separating him, Gerard, and his cousin from everyone else.

"If you continue you won't win," Vlad said.

Gerard attempted to speed punch Vlad in the face, but Vlad caught his fist and threw him back.

"Damn it!" Gerard cussed as he got to his feet.

"As I said, my name is Vlad Dracula. Son of Count Dracula. I'm also the Chosen One."

Gerard looked surprised, but unsure, "Yeah right. I heard someone claimed to be the Chosen One, but it's all a fairy tale. The legend is so vague."

"Are you a fairy tale?" Vlad asked. "You are a walking corpse that has no need for things like air or water. You can do things that science can't explain, and you think me being the Chosen one is that unbelievable compared to that?"

Gerard stayed silent.

"If you need proof then fine. I can command you to walk into the fire now and allow yourself to burn to dust. You wouldn't hesitate to obey."

Abby started crying, "No! You can't!"

"Well Gerard?" Vlad taunted. "You want to test me?"

Gerard's facial expression turned to fear.

"That's enough!" Draco stood between them and the fire disappeared.

"Oh come on!" Vlad complained. "What are you doing here?"

"And why did you have to interrupt the show?" Ingrid asked. "I was entertained."

Draco ignored them and faced the group of half-fangs, "You are all free to go. Leave now before we change our mind."

All of the half-fangs disappeared without a second thought. Except Gerard.

"We will meet again Vlad. This isn't over," He sped away with his clan.

"He's a little dramatic," Ingrid said.

Vlad caught Draco staring at him, "What did I do wrong now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Wrong? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm impressed."

Vlad looked surprised, "What?"

"That's how vampires should see you, as someone to fear and respect. That Gerard kid got what he deserved for challenging you."

"Then why did you interfere?" Vlad asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were about to take it too far. Set an example sure, but having that girl watch her family die is a bit harsh."

"I wasn't going to actually do it," Vlad folded his arms.

Draco smiled, "Let's return home. The sun will rise before too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad sat in the den with George. She was playing videogames while he watched. It was the middle of the day. George still hadn't gotten used to staying up at night, so Vlad would spend sometime with her before going to bed.

Vlad yawned and rested his head on his hand.

"You don't have to stay up with me if you're tired," George said.

"I'm fine. I can stay up a little longer."

George held up a controller, "Well do you at least want to play too?"

Vlad accepted the offer. He won, but not without difficulty. George was really good.

"Wow!" she said. "Not very many people can beat me. I didn't know you were so good."

"I used to play this game with an old friend."

"Robin right? Ingrid told me about him. How did you know each other?"

"We went to the same school, and he broke into our old home a few times," Vlad laughed.

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes. More so miss my old life there. Things were simple then compared to now."

"Do you ever think about visiting him?" George had turned the game off.

"I thought about it, but that wouldn't be a good idea," Vlad sighed. "He was always in some sort of danger thanks to me. I don't want him and his family to have to deal with that again."

George hugged Vlad, "I'm glad you like humans. You're the only one here I feel safe around. Minus Piers of course, and even he creeps me out sometimes."

"Yeah," he was sure a look of guilt showed on his face, but George didn't notice.

Vlad walked out of the Den and headed to his room. He didn't use his powers much around George so he wouldn't scare her. Vlad got to his room, but was stopped by Draco before he could open the door.

"What now?" Vlad groaned.

"I heard your conversation with you sister," Draco said.

"Don't you sleep," Vlad opened the door and walked around him. He laid on the couch and used his arm to cover his eyes.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Draco questioned.

"About what?"

"You still show remorse to breathers. I understand your sister, but you shouldn't still feel the same for people you knew in your past."

Vlad sat up, "I'm not having second thoughts."

"Then why did you sound so guilty?"

"Only because I don't like lying to George."

"Then don't," Draco said. "Tell her the truth."

"She's been through enough already. She won't feel safe here if she knew the truth."

"You can't hide your true self from her forever. She will eventually find out."

"When she's older. Now wouldn't be a good time."

"Well you are her guardian so of course you should do what you think is best," Draco began to walk out. "But if I do catch you yielding to a breather then I won't hesitate to correct you."

"What does that mean? You're going to drain my powers again?"

"You're father has forbidden me from taking that sort of action. However, I will think of some sort of punishment. Remember those you should trust, and those you shouldn't." Draco closed the door behind him.

Vlad yawned, "He was too tired to worry about Draco at the moment."

Vlad picked up a remote and pressed the green button. A painting on the wall slid down and a screen appeared showing security footage from around the castle. Complements of Piers.

Everyone was asleep except for George who was still playing video games. Vlad walked to another door and opened it. Inside was his coffin. He snapped his fingers to open it. He fell asleep the moment the top closed.

As soon as the sun set Vlad woke up. For once he didn't have any strange dreams. Even if he didn't get a full days rest, he felt fine. He changed quickly and made his way too Piers' lab. Ingrid and Piers were both in there. Piers was working on his video games while Ingrid worked on her nails.

"Sleep well breather boy," Ingrid taunted.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Vlad sounded annoyed.

"Your still half breather even if you act more vamp now."

Piers interrupted before a fight could start, "I have something for you both." He pulled out a couple of wristbands and handed them to them.

"They are an upgrade to the trackers," he explained. "Now you can send out distress signals. It also has your family coat of arms on it, and upon Ingrid's request, it's made of leather."

"Cool," Ingrid said.

"I'll be giving them to everyone. Including George."

"Thanks Piers," Vlad said.

"Don't mention it," Piers returned to his game.

BANG! Vlad and Ingrid kept their footing, but Piers fell out of his chair.

"What was that?" Ingrid said.

Piers looked at his monitors, "Explosion came from the alchemy lab."

Vlad and Ingrid looked at each other and said, "Renfield."

Vlad and Ingrid made their way downstairs and were met with a good bit of smoke coming from the lab door.

"Renfield?" Vlad called out.

"Help," Renfield whimpered.

Vlad found him tangled in a tarp and helped him up.

"What did you do?" Ingrid asked.

"I was just working on an experiment," Renfield explained.

"What experiment?" Vlad asked.

Renfield held up a beaker showing a glowing blue liquid.

"Is that UV liquid that the slayers use?" Ingrid frowned. "Why do you have it?"

"I collected it from the wreckage that master Vlad caused. The master asked me to experiment on it to see if a shield of some sort could be made to defend against it."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Ingrid admitted.

"But why would you experiment on it?" Vlad asked. "It's dangerous to you too. And what exactly caused the explosion?"

"Just a bad mixture," he explained. "No worries. It doesn't hurt vampires."

"Whatever," Ingrid had become bored. "Want to go hunting?"

"Oh I would love to," Renfield responded.

"Not you moron," Ingrid snapped. She turned to Vlad, "Well?"

Before Vlad could answer Draco walked into the room, "Not tonight. He has training."

Vlad groaned, "Why?"

"We had an agreement," Draco reminded him. "Your vacation is over. Let's go."

* * *

Beep…beep…beep. The hospital monitors held a constant rhythm. Mina VanHelsing sat in her usual chair watching her son. She waited for him to wake up, but there was no change.

I nurse walked in with a tray of food. She placed it next to Mina.

"Thank you," Mina said.

The nurse smiled. She started pressing buttons on the monitors.

"He seems to be more and more stable everyday," the nurse said. "I heard the doctor say that they are hopeful."

"Yeah," Mina said resignedly.

The nurse put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't give up hope. He's young and has a great chance of pulling through."

Mina stared at her son, "I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad threw a series of punches as Draco blocked and dodged.

"I don't see the point in this," Vlad complained. "Don't we have powers for a reason."

"Being able to hold your own in hand to hand combat is just as important as learning a new power," Draco said. "Now keep hitting."

Vlad did as he was told, hoping that this would end quicker. Draco surprised him by grabbing Vlad's arm and twisting.

"Ow!" Vlad held his shoulder.

"You are not focused at all," Draco said. "Fight with the passion that you showed when you fought Gerard."

Vlad's eyes glowed red. Before Vlad could move Draco interrupted, "No. I said no powers. Learn to control your temper."

"I'm getting really tired of you telling me what to do," Vlad argued.

"Eventually you will learn that I am right," Draco said. "I am doing this to help you. Not me."

Vlad groaned, but closed his eyes to relax. When he opened them they had reverted back to their original color.

"Good," Draco smiled. "Now keep fighting."

Vlad continued, but quickly lost control again.

"Stop!" Draco said.

Vlad's eyes were glowing again.

"You need to learn control. Losing control causes you to lose sense. It is a good way to get dusted. You had control last night. Why are you struggling now?"

"Because I'm frustrated," Vlad said. "With you and how controlling you are."

"True, but there is more to it then that. Gerard was not a threat. He was weak. You had no need to use your anger in a battle against him," Draco explained. "But I am stronger. There are other stronger vampires out there and you need to be able to fight and not get worked up."

"You're asking me to not get angry in a fight?" Vlad said.

"No," Draco said. "I'm asking you to concentrate and not let your emotions get the better of you."

Vlad nodded, "Alright."

Vlad and Draco continued to train for hours. They returned home just a couple of hours before sunrise.

"Follow me," Draco said.

Vlad didn't argue and was led to Draco's room. Draco took off his necklace and held it up, "You wanted to know more about this right?"

Vlad was surprised. He hadn't asked in a while because he didn't believe he was going to get a straight answer.

"Yes," he said.

"I will make you a deal," Draco said. "I want to leave here for a little while. Just you and me. Think of it as a month long training trip. If you agree, then I'll tell you everything the moment we return. Everything you ever wanted to know about me and this necklace."

Vlad looked at him questionably, "How can I trust that what you will tell me is the truth?"

"My hope is that once we return you will then trust me enough to tell you the truth."

Vlad thought about it, "What about George?"

"She'll be fine. It's safe here."

"Where would we be going?"

"Around Europe. You like to travel correct?"

"Well yes," Vlad sounded unsure.

"Think about it," Draco said. "Just be sure to let me know soon."

* * *

Mina's phone rang and she reluctantly answered, "I told you that I'm not coming back until my son wakes up."

"Mrs. VanHelsing, please hear us out," One of the leaders of the Slayers Guild had called her. "Things are in chaos here without you. And with the recent attack on your son, the Guild has no idea how to address this. We need your leadership."

"Once my son wakes up he can tell us who did this to him," she said.

"Mrs. VanHelsing, the location tells us enough on who is responsible. Ingrid Dracula has done this sort of thing in the past."

"I just want to be sure," she argued. "There is something not right about what happened." Mina hung up and watched her son. A tear rolled down her face. "Please wake up."

* * *

"Draco wants you to go on a cross-country trip with him?" Ingrid asked. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"He did promise to tell me everything if I went," Vlad said. "And he seemed genuine."

"He's a vampire," Ingrid said. "He can fake it just like the rest of us."

"True," Piers said. "But if he really does tell Vlad the truth then maybe it's worth it. You also have the wristband now. If he give you trouble you can let us know right away."

"Maybe, but I worry about George."

"I can watch her," Ingrid said. "She's not so bad if she can keep her mouth shut."

Vlad smiled, "Thanks, but I still need to think about this."

"Sure," Piers said. "In the mean time there is a festival in town starting tomorrow night if you guys are interested. Might be a nice distraction from all this vampire stuff. You can bring George along."

"Sounds like fun," Vlad said.

Ingrid groaned, "Really? It's for the breathers."

"Come on sweetie," Piers held her waist. "Just one night of normalcy?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Mina was falling in and out of sleep. She rested her head on Jonathan's bed. She was just about to pass out when she felt movement. She looked up and saw Jonathan's eyes were open. She stopped breathing for a moment.

"Mom?"

"Oh my god." she started to cry, but smiled.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital," she said. "I'm going to call a nurse."

Jonathan grabbed her hand.

"Vlad," he said. "Where's Vlad?"

"I don't know," she said. "Why?"

"He attacked us," Jonathan said softly.

"What?" Mina asked shocked. "Vlad did this to you?"

"He tried to kill me."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"I'm sleepy," Jonathan closed his eyes.

"Jonno?"

Jonathan fell back asleep. Mina pressed the button to call a nurse. It didn't take long for her to rush in.

"He woke up," Mina told her. "Please look after him well. I have something I have to do."

"Miss?" the nurse didn't know what to say.

"I'll be back soon."

The nurse smiled, "We will take good care of him."


	6. Chapter 6

Piers, Vlad, Ingrid, and George were all in the garage getting ready to leave for the festival. Piers and Ingrid hoped in the van. Van rolled out Malik's old bike and handed George a helmet.

"You still have that?" Ingrid asked.

"Well he has no use for it anymore," Vlad said.

"We'll meet you there," Piers said.

Piers and Ingrid pulled out of the garage.

"I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle," George said.

"I can do a lot of things. Ready to go?"

George nodded.

Vlad started up the bike, "Hang on."

The town was decorated with white lights hanging on every building. Vendors were everywhere selling food. Other stands were selling art and handmade trinkets. There were a few musicians here and there.

They walked around for quite a while. George found herself some new homemade jewelry. She attempted to convince Ingrid to buy a matching one only to get on her nerves.

"I'm getting pretty hungry," George said after a while.

Vlad looked at Ingrid and Piers, "You guys go on. We will meet you back at the parking lot in an hour."

Vlad and George found an ice-cream stand. They grabbed a table and George began asking questions, "We haven't talked much the past few weeks. What have you been up to?"

"Training with Draco for the most part," Vlad said.

George tilled her head, "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, but he knows a lot about our world so I guess I just tolerate him."

George ate a bit of her ice-cream, "You look different."

"How so?" Vlad asked.

"You don't smile all that much anymore, and you've been dressing differently. You look more like your family."

Vlad hadn't really thought much about the way he dressed. He just wore what he felt like at the time, but now that George mentioned it he did notice he was dressing in darker clothes.

"Don't get me wrong," George continued. "It suits you. I'm just worried about you."

Vlad gave her a soft smile, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me," George said. "I'm a great listener."

Vlad chuckled, "Thank you George. Believe me I'm fine. If I need to talk I'll let you know."

"Ok," George stared at her brother again. "You're hair looks different too."

"George," Vlad was slightly annoyed.

"Well it does. It looks even darker and thicker than before. Slightly longer too. Are you growing it out?"

"I just really haven't had time to get a hair cut."

"You look better with longer hair," she said.

"Eat your ice-cream."

George giggled.

Vlad and George stopped by a few more stands before walking back toward the parking lot.

Vlad then sensed them nearby.

"Shit," Vlad said.

"What is it?" George asked.

"There are some other vampires around here. Ingrid and I ran into them the other night. They weren't too happy with us being here."

"Are we in danger?"

"There are a lot of people around," Vlad said. "I don't think they would try anything."

Gerard and two of his followers appeared from the crowd.

"Hey Gerard," Vlad smiled. "How've you been?"

"Don't pretend were friends Vlad," Gerard's eyes glowed red.

"Just trying to be nice," Vlad said,

Gerard looked down at George, "Who's this?"

"What do you want Gerard?" Vlad frowned.

Gerard chuckled, "Well you attitude changed fast. She must be important to you. I want to teach you a lesson."

"Haven't you learned?" Vlad sounded annoyed.

"I'm not going to fight you one on one this time," Fifteen other vampires surrounded Vlad and George. "We will all be taking you with us."

George got behind Vlad.

"We aren't going anywhere with you," Vlad took a defensive stance.

Gerard laughed, "You don't have a choice." Gerard snapped his fingers and one of the vampires approached with fangcuffs and tried to grab Vlad's arm. Vlad pulled away and kicked him in the gut.

"Grab him!" Gerard demanded. He didn't care who was watching.

Vlad tried to grab George but she was taken by one of the female vamps. Vlad couldn't fight them all off and defend George. He was overpowered, and they managed to get the fangcuffs on him.

They were taken to a nearby bar and dragged down to the basement. Vlad was thrown down in the middle of the room. They held George off to the side. Vlad could hear her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. She was crying.

Vlad got up, but his hands were still bound. They were draining his powers, but he could still feel enough strength that he might manage to break them.

He looked around the room and could see that Gerard's gang was a lot larger than they thought. There were easily thirty vamps down there.

One of Gerard's half-fangs walked up and handed him a stake.

George panicked and started to scream, "No! Leave him alone!"

"Shut her up," Gerard commanded.

The half-fang held Georges neck tighter and said, "Say another word and I'll slice your neck open."

George closed her eyes still crying and shaking.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Vlad said.

"She's our prize for taking control of the oh so powerful Chosen One," Gerard taunted. He moved to whisper in Vlad's ear. "And as soon as I'm done with you I'm going to sink my fangs into her neck, and I'll enjoy every last drop."

Vlad snapped and managed enough strength to break the cuffs. He lunged for Gerard and they fell to the ground. Gerard dropped the stake, but attempted to fight back. He tried to summon a fireball, but Vlad held his arm down and hissed.

Three vampires reacted and lunged, but Vlad turned around and hit them each with a bolt of lightning, dusting them.

Gerard got up, "What the hell?" He gasped as he saw the eyes of the Chosen One were glowing blue.

"Stop him!" Gerard yelled.

Four more vampires bravely pounced, but Vlad disappeared and reappeared behind them, dusting each one of them. Vlad smiled as their dust hit the ground.

George watched in horror. The look on Vlad's face worried her. She had never seen him smile like that.

"Vlad?" She said quietly.

Gerard looked just as concerned, "What the hell are you? I've never seen eyes glow like that."

"You were warned," Vlad chuckled. "But you were too stubborn and you let your pride get the better of you."

George didn't like what was happening. The person standing there wasn't like her brother at all. It scared her. Then she remembered her wristband. She reached for it behind her back and activated the distress signal. What she didn't think about was that it would set off Vlad's band,

"What's that?" Gerard asked.

Vlad looked down at his wristband and saw the lights flashing. It distracted him long enough and his eyes returned to their original color.

"Is that a bomb?" Gerard panicked.

Vlad decided not to say anything. If Gerard believed it was a bomb then maybe he and his friends would back off.

The female vampire noticed George's wristband. She hissed and lifted George's arm. "The breather has one too," she said. "It's not a bomb. It's…"

"…an alarm," Gerard finished her sentence.

Gerard stared at Vlad, "Who did you contact?"

"Backup," Vlad said.

Ingrid appeared directly behind Gerard and blasted a fireball into his back. He went flying past Vlad and into another vamp. The Count, Draco, Piers, and Ingrid's half-fangs followed in.

Everyone backed off. Probably worried they would do to them what Vlad did to the others.

"Well I feel welcomed," the Count said.

The woman let George go and she ran over to Vlad.

Gerard clenched his teeth, "You have no right to come here. I worked too hard the past few years to build this clan."

The Count walked up to Gerard, "Well if you are willing we can fight for this land, or you can leave and avoid casualties."

The Count looked over at Vlad and noticed the dust on his face and clothes, "Or any more casualties I should say."

"Hold on Count," Draco cut in. "Maybe we can work something out."

Vlad frowned, "What? They just tried to kill us."

Draco held up his hand to shut Vlad up, "You have so much to learn about leadership."

Vlad folded his arms, "Fine. Then show me."

Draco smiled and faced Gerard, "You want us to leave, but that isn't an option for us. So what is it you want that's within reason?"

"What do you have to offer?" Gerard asked.

"Security. Clearly we are strong and you have quite a few followers with you. With us as allies you can guarantee that no slayers will be able to harm you."

"Who says we're worried about slayers?" Gerard said.

"You can't be that arrogant," Vlad said.

Draco ignored him, "We can also offer partnership. Vampire or slayer attack, we will fight alongside you. We have many tools at our disposal."

Gerard thought for a moment, "A truce then? And an alliance?"

Draco nodded, "If you wish."

Gerard didn't look satisfied, but he agreed, "Fine then."

"And that means you will harm not one of our clan members," Draco held up his wristband. "If you see anyone with this then you leave them be. Vampire or breather."

"Alright you have a deal, but what about my guys that he dusted?" Gerard pointed at Vlad. "And what's with the blue eyes. I deserve an explanation."

Draco looked at Vlad, "You should know he's the Chosen One. Just don't anger him anymore."

"No one should have that much power."

"The wrong person shouldn't have that much power, but believe me. With him it's in good hands."

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Not from what I've seen.

"Well hopefully he can prove you wrong," Draco walked to the door.

The Count followed, "Let's go." Everyone flashed out.

* * *

They were back outside.

Draco looked at Vlad and then to Ingrid, "Ingrid, take George home. The rest of you go to. I need to talk to Vladimir for a moment."

Ingrid held on to George, "Ready?"

George looked at Vlad, "Vlad are you going to be ok."

Vlad smiled, "I'll be fine. Go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

George nodded, "I'm ready."

Ingrid held her and flew off. The rest followed.

Draco sighed.

"So are you going to yell at me?" Vlad folded his arms.

"No," Draco said. "It never works on you anyway."

Vlad chuckled, "Then what?"

"You lost control again."

"So what if I did? He had a stake pointed at me and they were going to kill George."

"You had other options," Draco argued.

Vlad scoffed, "I would have never made a deal with them. How could you possibly trust them?"

"I don't," Draco said. "But sometimes that's the risk you take to gain allies. In time hopefully we can trust them. If not then we break the alliance."

"What if they try to attack us again?" Vlad asked.

Draco grabbed Vlad's wrist and held up the band, "Then you use this! You call on us before the situation goes too far."

"I thought I could handle it," Vlad pulled his arm away.

"Well obviously you couldn't. And dusting them isn't a resolution. That's how you make enemies. You have no idea what connections they have."

Vlad was silent. He thought about Ramanga and when his sons came to attack him. He was almost killed then. He realized Draco was right, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Swallow your pride Vladimir before it gets you killed. Or someone close to you. I told that clan that you would prove that you deserve the power you have. Prove that to me."

Vlad sighed, "Alright."

Draco nodded, "Now go home and pack. We are leaving tomorrow night."

"But I thought you said I had a choice," Vlad said.

"Well that was before this happened. Now neither of us has a choice. If you don't get in check soon then you could lose yourself to the powers you have. Do you want that?"

"No," Vlad said.

"Then we are leaving. We'll come back whenever you learn some humility."

"I thought vampires weren't capable of that," Vlad said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled, "You were chosen because you are the only vampire who is capable of it. At least enough that it can make a difference to our world."

Vlad really didn't want to leave, but he was worried about how easy it was for him to lose control of himself. And he saw George's face when he dusted those vamps. He didn't want to scare her like that again.

"Alright," Vlad said. "I'll go."


	7. Chapter 7

**REMINDER: This story has been rewritten. Please go back and reread the story before continuing with this chapter. Thanks :) And please review!**

* * *

By time Vlad returned to the castle George had fallen asleep. He found Piers and Ingrid back in the lab where they were looking over VHC files.

"Anything interesting?" Vlad asked.

"Not really," Piers said. "Just the same old stuff. Shango is supposed to be here in a few days and should give us some new information."

Vlad had forgotten all about the son of Ramanga coming to visit, "I don't think I'm going to be around for that."

Ingrid looked up from her laptop, "So you're going with Draco?"

Vlad shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't really give me a choice. He thinks I'll lose control of my powers and go crazy."

"So when are you leaving?" Piers asked.

"Tomorrow night. Right at sunset," Vlad said.

"George isn't going to take you leaving very well," Piers said.

Vlad chuckled, "I think she would be better off without seeing me for a few weeks."

"She's worried about you," Ingrid said. "She knows something is up with you."

"She's better off not knowing," Vlad argued.

"Vlad she doesn't even know how exactly her mother died," Ingrid said. "She hasn't asked you only because she's afraid it would upset you."

"How do you know that?" Vlad frowned.

"She told me."

"Since when were you two good friends."

"She doesn't think she can talk to you," Ingrid said. "You barley spend time with her and then she finally gets the chance and you are both attacked. You are the only family she has left and you have been such a stranger to her since the accident."

"What happened wasn't an accident," Vlad said.

"Don't change the subject," Ingrid said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Vlad said.

"Talk to her!" Piers and Ingrid both said.

"About what? I can't tell her how our mother died because…" Vlad lost his voice.

"Because why?" Ingrid frowned.

"Because she might blame me," Vlad said.

"Why would I blame you?" a voice came from the doorway. How did Vlad not know she was there?

"George? How long have you been standing there?" Vlad asked.

"I was going to get a drink from the kitchen," George said. "I heard you say you were leaving."

Vlad sighed, "Come one." Vlad led her back to her room.

George's room was the only room was that looked completely normal in the castle. The walls were painted light blue and there was a small art station set up in the corner, and various art pieces around the room. Probably made by her and sally. There was also a desk where George had been doing her schoolwork. She was being home schooled, but mostly taught herself using the books she was given.

Vlad and George sat on the bed.

"You don't have to tell me about mom if you don't want to," George said.

Vlad looked surprised, "I want to tell you. I just don't know how."

"If you're scared about how I would react, I promise that I won't get upset or cry. I wouldn't blame you."

"You can't know that for sure," Vlad looked down at his feet.

"Well all you ever told me was that it was an accident, but you just said in there that it wasn't."

"Well it sort of was. It's complicated."

"Did someone hurt her?"

Vlad looked at George. He wasn't sure what to say. He finally decided the truth was the best option. "Someone shot her. They were trying to hit me, but mom stepped in the way just before the trigger was pulled. She saved me."

George's eyes grew wide, "Who tried to shoot you? Why?"

"It was a slayer. He was just doing what slayers do. Kill vampires like me."

"But I thought you got along with the slayers," George said.

Vlad smiled, "I thought I did too."

"Did you know this slayer?"

"I did," Vlad said.

"So you trusted him?" George asked.

"At one time."

"Why did he turn on you then?"

"You ask too many questions," Vlad said.

"You aren't telling me the whole story," George frowned.

"You don't need to hear it," Vlad snapped.

George jumped and looked down.

Vlad rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry. I just don't think even I'm ready to talk about it. Ok?"

George took a deep breath, "Ok. I'm sorry, but please don't leave me here."

"I'm not leaving you," Vlad said.

Vlad looked up and noticed Draco standing in the doorway. Vlad decided to ignore him.

"I'm not leaving you ok?" Vlad said again. "I'm just going away for no more than a month. It has nothing to do with you. I just need to get control of my powers."

"Ok, but I don't blame you for mom," George said. "I promise."

Vlad smiled, "We can talk more about mom when I come back ok? Now isn't the time." Vlad held up his wristband, "If anything happens you can easily get in touch. Otherwise I'll call you every night."

George smiled and laid down, "Oh! I forgot my water."

"I'll get it for you," Vlad said.

George looked at the doorway, "Vlad?"

"I know. Just ignore him."

Vlad sped down to the kitchen and Draco followed.

* * *

Vlad poured some water into a glass.

"It would be better if you told her the whole truth," Draco said.

"I wish you would stop listening to all my conversations," Vlad said.

When Vlad attempted to leave, Draco stood in his way.

"And will you stop that?" Vlad said.

"I have some news from the Council," Draco said.

"What?" Vlad pretended to be interested.

"VanHelsing is awake."

Vlad dropped the glass, "What? How do they know that?"

"Apparently they had someone watching him at the hospital."

"Well I can't leave then," Vlad said.

"He was in a coma. He won't recover anytime soon."

"But he can tell the Guild what happened," Vlad looked panicked.

The Count appeared into the kitchen, "Has anyone seen my fang whitener?"

"No idea dad," Vlad said.

"Vlad is worried that if he left then you would all be in danger," Draco said.

"Danger? Because of the VanHelsing boy? We have nothing to fear," The Count dismissed the issue as usual.

"You see?" Draco said.

"Dad is not a credible source," Vlad said.

"Excuse me?" The Count said.

"Nothing will happen while we're gone," Draco said. "And if something does then it is like you told your breather sister, they can contact us instantly."

"Fine," Vlad grabbed another glass of water and sped out of the room. He came back and smiled. "But no one touches VanHelsing, even when he's recovered. He's mine."

"Of course," Draco agreed.

Vlad disappeared again.

Draco looked at the Count, "Why are you smiling?"

"Just never thought my son would ever have the thirst for revenge."


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Weeks Later**

The streets of Paris were wet from the rain earlier that evening. A near by tower rung for midnight.

"Help!" A young woman screamed as she ran to her apartment door. She struggled with her key. Someone came from behind her and covered her mouth to silence her. She disappeared in a second and the road was quiet again.

Vlad stood on top of the Eiffel Tower and watched the city.

"It's a lot quieter here then I thought it would be," Vlad said.

Draco stood behind him, "You've never been here during your past travels."

"No. Too cliché since I was traveling with my now ex."

Draco chuckled, "I smell slayers."

Vlad looked over his shoulder, "Yeah me too."

Draco put his hand on Vlad's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Vlad smiled.

"I will meet you back here in an hour," Draco said. "Don't get slain."

"Not a chance," Vlad jumped over the rail and flew off.

Vlad followed the scent and found himself in a park. He noticed two boys sitting on a swing set. He flew down and landed in front of them. The younger boy fell back out of his swing.

"What are you two doing out here?" Vlad asked.

The older boy, maybe 14, stood up from the swing.

"Who are you?" he clinched his fist.

Vlad smiled, "Relax, I know your child vamps."

The younger boy stood next to who Vlad assumed was his brother. His mouth was wide open.

"What is it Max?" His older brother said.

"You're Vlad Dracula right?" Max asked.

"You know me?" Vlad asked.

"I've seen you in dad's newspapers," Max said.

His brother looked at Vlad surprised, "Oh yeah!" He held his hand out to Vlad, "My name is Brandon, and this is my younger brother Max."

"You don't sound like you're from the area," Vlad said.

"We're from the US. Our dad got a job here last year," Brandon explained.

Vlad could smell the slayers getting closer, "We should get you two home. There are slayers in the area."

"Ok, but don't tell our parents were out," Brandon said.

Vlad chuckled, "No problem. I've snuck out plenty of times growing up."

Brandon directed Vlad to their apartment and Vlad dropped them off at the front door. Immediately the door opened, "I can't believe you snuck out again!" The mom yelled.

"So much for them not finding out," Max whispered to Brandon.

"They're fine," Vlad said. "They were with me not even a couple blocks away."

Their mother looked at Vlad skeptically, "And who are you?"

"Mom, it's Vlad Dracula!" Max yelled. "From the news!"

Their mother didn't seem so surprised, but Vlad was surprised when she bowed her head.

"Welcome," she said. "My name is Katrina. Thank you for keeping an eye on my boys."

"It's not a problem," Vlad said. "And you don't have to do that."

"Will you come inside?" She offered.

"I would, but I have to meet up with my grandfather," Vlad said.

"Will you both be in town long?"

"Maybe another night or two. I'm not completely sure."

"Well if you like, why don't you come back tomorrow? I can cook you some dinner."

Vlad smiled at the thought of hot food, "That would be great. Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10 then?"

"We will be here. Oh and be careful. There are slayers around."

"Thank you for the warning," Katrina closed the door as Vlad flew off.

The doctor helped Jonathan out of bed, "Try and walk to the door and back."

Jonathan managed, but with some difficulty. He was still physically in bad shape. He was lucky that he could walk at all.

Jonathan sat back on the bed as the doctor took notes, "You have made a lot of progress this last week. You should be able to checkout before too much longer."

"I don't feel like I've made much progress," Jonathan said.

"I know it doesn't appear that way, but you are doing much better. Just two weeks ago you couldn't take one step on your own."

Jonathan didn't find that sentence comforting.

"Just keep doing the physical therapy. You'll get there," the Doctor said.

Mina walked in carrying a cup of coffee and a file.

"He did great today," the Doctor told her.

"Thank you," she said.

The doctor walked out leaving Mina and Jonathan alone.

Jonathan laid back down under the covers and faced away from his mother.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap," he groaned.

Mina sighed and dropped the file on the table, "You aren't going to get better if you keep up this attitude."

Jonathan sat up a little too fast that he winced, "I killed another human being."

Mina shushed him and went to close the door, "Don't worry about that right now."

"You keep saying that," Jonathan said. "But I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe I deserved to die."

"That bullet was for Vlad," Mina reminded him. "His mother foolishly stepped in the way."

"How can you think like that?" Jonathan said.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Mina said. "You shouldn't have to carry the guilt for this. She had a vampire son and she protected him. You did nothing wrong."

Jonathan shook his head, "I killed a human. I will never forgive myself for that."

Mina grabbed a file and handed it to Jonathan, "We started a new file on Vlad. He killed six slayers and almost killed you. He has been spotted in multiple different countries these past few weeks. During those same times and locations other slayers have turned up missing or dead."

Jonathan picked up the file and looked through it.

"You need to tell us everything you know about him," Mina said. "He has to be stopped."

Jonathan closed the file, "Everything I knew about him is no longer relevant. If he's killing now then he's not the Vlad I knew."

Mina picked up the file, "Jonno I love you, and I know you're lying. Don't let your guilty conscious stand in the way of your duty to protect humans and your fellow slayers from murders like him."

Jonathan didn't say another word.

"Get some sleep," Mina said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Katrina, I'm home," Mathew called.

Katrina greeted him with the boys directly behind her.

"Dad guess what!" Max said.

Their dad laughed, "Don't yell in the house. What's up?"

"We met Vlad Dracula tonight!"

Mathew's face dropped, "What?"

"He brought us home from the park?" Max continued.

Mathew frown, "What were you doing in the park?"

Brandon elbowed Max.

Mathew shook his head, "Forget it, I'm too tired to parent tonight."

Brandon and Max took off before he changed his mind.

"Long night?" Katrina asked.

Mathew rubbed his head, "Yeah, stopped for a bite while making my rounds."

Katrina smiled, "Aww you should have let me know. I would have just waited on you to have dinner."

Mathew smiled as he kissed her. He pulled away, "So the Chosen One was here?"

"Yeah, he said he and his grandfather are in town," She explained. "They are coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"You sure that's a good idea? He comes from a family of traditionalist."

"Well he brought our sons home and warned us of nearby slayers. Seemed like the proper thing to do."

"Why would he do that?" Mathew looked skeptical.

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe he's not like the others. Maybe he actually cares."

Mathew laughed, "I seriously doubt that."

Katrina kissed him on the check, "I guess we will find out won't we."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ingrid can you please help me?" George begged.

"How did you get up there?" Ingrid couldn't help but laugh.

George was in the north tower hanging on the support beam.

"I thought I saw a bat," George said. "I wanted to check it out."

Ingrid chuckled, "I don't know. I think you deserve to hang there for a bit."

George frowned, "Ingrid please?

"Fine, I'll get you down."

* * *

Ingrid brought George to the living room.

"You need to stop climbing on everything," Ingrid lectured. "Vlad wouldn't be happy if he heard that you fell and got hurt. Especially under my watch."

"I used to go rock climbing with mom all the time," George argued. "I've never fallen."

Ingrid sighed as Renfield sped into the room and ran into the bookshelf nearly knocking it over.

"What is it you idiot?"

"The Ramanga kid from the council is here," Renfield announced.

"Well it's about time," Ingrid said. "He was supposed to be here weeks ago."

"I'm sorry about the delay," Shango said sneaking up behind Ingrid, but she didn't seem to be surprised. "Dealing with the council has been a blood bath."

Shango had his brother Asan with him.

Ingrid crossed her arms and smiled, "You're still late."

George ran up to Asan, "Hi!"

Asan smiled, "Hi George. I was hoping you would be here."

"You were?" George teased.

If Asan could blushed he would, "Uhh… well I don't get to hang out with kids my own age very often."

Ingrid chuckled, "Someone has a crush."

Asan looked even more tense, and chose not to say anything.

George laughed, "Ignore her. We should play video games later."

Asan smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

The Ramanga brothers, Ingrid, George, and the Count all sat around the dining table while Ingrid's half-fangs served them. Piers preferred to stay in his lab.

"Have Vlad and Draco not returned from their trip?" Shango asked.

"No," the Count said sipping on a glass of blood. "They should be back before too long though."

"Good," Shango said. "There are a lot of things going on and there needs to be quick action."

"You implied that we should be looking out for the council," the Count said. "Why?"

Shango took a deep breath, "Please don't react suddenly by what I'm about to tell you. You need to handle this carefully."

The Count put his glass down, "Go on."

"The council doesn't intend to ever give powers to the Chosen One. In fact I believe they are intending to give them to someone else. Someone who will allow them the stay in charge."

The Counts glass broke in anger, but he managed to keep his cool, "And whom do they plan on giving that power to?"

"I'm not sure. Probably one of the children of those who are on the council. That way they can be sure they can control them."

Ingrid laughed mockingly, "And you want us to just let this happen?"

Shango put his hands up defensively, "Of course not, but the council has you all under their radar. If you do anything to stop them now they will turn the entire vampire world against you. You need to build your allies."

"Are you saying we should prepare for war?" the Count asked.

"I'm saying you should be ready for anything," Shango said.

"And when the battle lines are drawn," Ingrid said. "Where will you stand?"

"I would give up my seat on the council for Vlad," Shango said without missing a beat. "If it comes to that then I would fight alongside him."

Ingrid looked at him untrusting, but remembered what her father and Draco requested she'd do, "Then you wouldn't mind if I went back with you to the council? That way I can keep an eye on things?"

"I don't believe they would let their guard down around you, but sure," Shango said.

"Is there anything else you have to tell us?" The Count asked.

Shango nodded, "Don't let the council fool you. They do see this clan as a major threat. Especially Vlad. You need to work with them, before they decide you are too dangerous to be kept around."

George had just sat there and listened to the entire thing. Vlad was always so gentle, minus the one incident. How could he be a threat?

"Well thank you for coming and warning us," the Count stood from his chair. "Please stay for a while so you can meet with Vlad and Draco when they return."

"I don't think we can stay much longer," Shango said. "We are always being watched, and the Council thinks I'm here spying on you guys."

"Then at least stay until tomorrow night," the Count offered.

Shango stood and bowed to the Count, "Thank you. We appreciate your hospitality."

* * *

Vlad knocked on the door and waited. Draco was looking around.

"Do you sense something?" Vlad asked.

"No," Draco said. "That is what worries me. There were slayers all over last night."

Vlad shrugged thinking that it was no big deal. Draco noticed how clam he was.

"Don't ever let your guard down," Draco said. "You never know when your enemies will attack."

Katrina opened the door and smiled, "Come in!"

Katrina held her hand out to Draco, "You must be his grandfather."

Draco took her hand and kissed it, "I am and it's lovely meeting you Katrina."

"Sorry," Vlad apologized. "He's a bit old fashioned."

Katrina giggled, "No it's ok. It's nice to see some manners."

Mathew walked in, "Ah, Vlad Dracula. It's nice to finally meet you."

Vlad shook his hand, "Like wise. This is my grandfather Draco."

Mathew smiled, "Funny. I thought your grandfather died centuries ago."

Vlad had the sense that Mathew didn't really like them very much, but decided to leave it alone and worry about that later.

"Yeah it's a long story," Vlad explained. "He's not really my grandfather, but he is part of our family line."

"Oh I see," Mathew said.

Brandon and Max ran into the living room from upstairs carrying a couple controllers.

"Vlad! You came," Max smiled.

Mathew wasn't sure how he felt about his sons being star struck.

Katrina frowned at her sons, "I told you to put your game up and wash for dinner."

Brandon grabbed his brother's shirt collar and pulled him back up the stairs.

* * *

George and Asan had played video games for the last few hours, before she finally worked up the courage to ask him the question that has been bothering her at dinner.

"Why is the Council so concerned about my brother?" She asked.

"Well he is the Chosen One," Asan said as if that would explain everything.

"Yeah, but he's not threatening?" George said.

Asan paused the game, "He killed a handful of slayers George. He's also known to have dust fellow vamps in the past. They aren't so sure they can trust him."

George looked shocked, "What?"

Asan realized his mistake, "You did know about the slayer thing right?"

George shook her head slowly.

Asan looked down, "Oh…" he tried to get up to leave.

"Wait!" George called for him. "What else do you know that I don't?"

Asan looked uncomfortable, "I don't think I should say anything. Clearly you weren't supposed to know."

"I know something is up, and if you know why then please tell me," she begged.

Asan relaxed, "Ok, but you should talk to your brother about this."

* * *

"So, what brings you two to Paris?" Mathew asked as he cut into his rare steak.

"We're just following the smell of slayers," Draco explained. "Learning their whereabouts and gathering information."

"Sounds like a dangerous thing to do for vampires on your level," Mathew bit down on the piece of steak. "Aren't you concerned you'll be captured."

"We're extremely cautious," Draco said.

"Well good," Mathew said. "Can't risk anything happening to you Vlad."

"Your sons said you moved here from the US for work?" Vlad asked.

"Yes," Mathew smiled. Clearly excited to get the chance to talk about his job. "I help vampires in the area keep a low profile. Teach them to blend into society."

"Sounds noble," Draco said.

"I do what I can," Mathew said. "I wish vampires were free to walk the streets, but these days it's just too dangerous. Blending in is our only option."

Vlad nodded in agreement.

The tension seemed to disappear the longer dinner went on. It was nice to not have to worry for once, Vlad thought to himself.

Katrina got up from her seat and started clearing the table.

"So when are you heading out of Paris?" Mathew asked.

"Tonight," Draco said. "We have one more stop before going home."

Vlad stood up from the table, but then almost fell over. He grabbed the table to steady himself.

Draco knew that look, "Vlad what do you see?"

Vlad had a vision of guns being loaded and passed out. One man was yelling out commands.

"Slayers are coming," Vlad said. "They know we are here."

Katrina dropped the plate in her hand breaking it, "Are you sure?"

Vlad nodded, "We don't have a lot of time. We need to get out of here."

Mathew's phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

Vlad could hear someone yelling over the speaker.

"Just calm down," Mathew said. "Just do exactly what I taught you. I'll meet you soon."

He hung up his phone, "That was one of my clients. They've been spotted."

"Why don't you help them?" Katrina said. "We will be fine."

Mathew looked unsure.

Vlad stepped in, "We can stay with you and help with Brandon and Max."

Katrina smiled, "Thank you Vlad."

Mathew didn't seem too happy about it, but he agreed.

"Ok," he said. "Just be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally on track with how I wanted the story to go. Thank you guys again for your patience.**

* * *

Mathew left immediately. Katrina hurried her sons to pack. She grabbed he jacket and turned to Vlad and Draco, "Thank you for doing this."

"Of course," Draco said. "How much time do we have?" He asked Vlad.

"I don't sense them near yet, but we should still hurry," Vlad said.

Brandon and Max ran downstairs carrying their backpacks.

"Where are we going?" Brandon asked.

"To the hide out," their mom said as she checked to make sure they had everything.

"Are we coming back?" Max asked.

Katrina gave him a smile, "I'm not sure right now."

Max and Brandon didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"Ok," Katrina said. "Draco can you please take Brandon? And Vlad Max? Just follow me."

Katrina was about to open the door when Vlad stopped her, "Wait." He could smell the slayers nearby. "Let's go out the back," Vlad suggested.

Katrina opened the back window and they all flew out. It only took minutes to reach the hideout, which was underground through the sewers.

"Gross," Max complained as he rode on Vlad's back. "It stinks."

Vlad felt bad for them that this is where they had to hide.

"We do what we have to," Katrina said reading Vlad's face.

She opened up a side door and they walked in and found a safe house.

"Mathew should meet us here soon," she said.

"I'll be right back," Vlad said.

"Wait," Draco said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to find out more about their location," Vlad said.

"Stay in the shadows and do not engage," Draco warned.

Vlad pulled his hood up from his cloak, "Don't worry. I'll be right back." Vlad sped away.

"He's a bit spontaneous isn't he?" Katrina asked.

"He's always this way," Draco sighed.

* * *

"George?" Asan said. "Are you ok?"

George hadn't said anything for a while. She finally snapped out of it and gave a fake smile, "I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" Asan looked concerned.

"Promise. Just please don't let anyone know you told me this."

"Why?" Asan raised his eyebrows.

"I want Vlad to tell me everything himself."

Asan nodded, "Alright. I won't say anything."

Asan and George continued to play their game as if nothing happened.

* * *

It took no time at all for Vlad to find the slayers. They were searching the apartments that they just left. Going door to door. He stayed on the rooftop out of sight.

"I think they left," said one of the slayers to another.

"Maybe, but keep looking. If he's here then we can't take a chance on letting him escape."

It sounded like they were looking for Vlad, but maybe that wasn't the case. There was no way they would have known they were here. They were so careful.

Another trucked pulled up and two slayers hopped out.

"Sir! We found him!"

They're leader gave a creepy smile, "Well bring him here." The leader was a rather large. Easily over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders. He looked like a military man.

They opened the back of the van and pulled out a male vampire in fangcuffs.

"Mathew!" Vlad said to himself.

They managed to push him down to his knees. The head slayer began interrogating him, "Where are all the vamps you've been hiding?"

"Why would I tell you?" Mathew argued.

The slayer laughed, "I know you have a family here. Give us some names and locations, and you and your family are free to go."

Mathew refused to say another word.

"Fine. Have it your way."

One of the slayers that arrived from the truck whispered something in his ear.

"I see," the head slayer looked at Mathew, "Are you aware that the Chosen One has been spotted in this area?"

Mathew kept a cold look on his face.

The slayer smiled, "Who am I kidding? Of course you do. You know everything that goes on in this city." He pulled a stake from his jacket and pointed it at Mathew. "Anything you would like to share?"

Still not a word from Mathew.

The slayer was clearly frustrated, "Well then I have no use for you."

Mathew looked up and saw Vlad on the roof.

"Tell home base that we had no choice, but to execute this vamp," the head slayer said. "He's no use to us."

"Yes sir," said one of the slayers.

Vlad couldn't let this happen. He jumped down from the roof, but was stopped before he was exposed.

" _Wait Vlad,"_ Mathew was sending him a telepathic message. _"Don't put yourself in any danger. I need you to protect my family."_

" _But they'll slay you?"_ Vlad argued.

" _And they will you to if you interfere. Don't waste your unlife on me."_

Vlad was just going to ignore him, but Mathew continued to persuade him.

" _I have never believed in our government. I never believed in you. Please prove me wrong, and save the ones that matter. My wish was to protect the vampires that can no longer protect themselves. Please honor and carry out my wish."_

Vlad clinched his fist, " _I will."_

Mathew smiled as the slayer pierced the stake through his heart. He was dust instantly.

The slayer turned to his comrades, "Search the city for Vladimir Dracula, or any evidence of his whereabouts so we can track him."

Vlad flew off back to the shelter. He had no idea how to explain what happened. When he arrived there Katrina looked concerned and could see that something was bothering Vlad.

"What happened?" She asked.

Vlad didn't know where to begin. He hated breaking any kind of bad news. Especially something like this.

Vlad took an unneeded deep breath and led Katrina away from earshot of her sons. He told her everything that happened and what her husband told him.

She shed a few tears and said, "He always knew the slayers would eventually catch up to us."

"I'm sorry," Vlad said.

"You promise you'll carry out his wish?" Katrina asked.

Vlad smiled and nodded, "That's what I'm here for. I realize that now. You're husband was inspiring."

Katrina hugged Vlad, "Thank you."

The next night Vlad and Draco helped Katrina and her kids get out of the city safely. They were on their way back to the US where they would hopefully be safe.

Once they were sure they were out of harms way they split up. Vlad and Draco left Paris and landed in the next city.

"You haven't said much," Draco said.

"I don't know what to say," Vlad said.

Draco decided to let Vlad think for a while. They just stood there on a rooftop looking around the city.

"I think I get it now," Vlad finally said. "I just don't know how to begin to fight something like this without alerting humans of our existence, and then there's the Council."

Draco put his hand on Vlad's shoulder, "I think we can figure out something."

Vlad fell silent and escaped to his thoughts. The vampire world was far worse off then he thought. He can't trust the Council and without government support he and his family were seriously out numbered. They couldn't take on the Guild alone.

"It's not going to be easy," Draco broke the silence. "But if we just take it one step at a time then we can manage. First we need to gain control of the Council."

"And what's your plan for that?" Vlad asked.

"You're the Chosen One," Draco said. "You are the one who is supposed to figure that out."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Right, no pressure."

Draco chuckled, "I think it's time we returned home don't you?"

"Really?" Vlad asked.

"I think you learned all you can on this little adventure."


	11. Chapter 11

George was on her laptop working on math when Asan walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" Asan asked.

"School work. I'm home schooled," George said.

Asan looked confused, "Why?"

"So I can be smart," George laughed.

Asan shrugged his shoulders, "Want to play a chess or something?"

George looked up from her laptop, "Actually I never learned how to play chess."

Asan smiled, "I can teach you. A lot of vampires play chess."

"Sorry, but I need to finish this. Vlad is going to check it when he gets home, so I can't get behind."

"Oh come on," Asan begged. "Shango and I are leaving in a couple hours. You can do your work then."

George thought about it, "Fine, but if I fall behind I'm telling Vlad that it was your fault."

* * *

Vlad and Draco had just passed the Romanian border. They stopped behind a restaurant.

"Why are we stopping?" Vlad asked.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Vlad realized that he was, "Oh wow. I guess I was just excited to be home."

"You are the strangest vampire I have ever known. Most who are hungry at all cannot think about anything but blood."

"I've had a lot of practice ignoring that need," Vlad explained.

"Well we can just wait for someone to come back here and we will grab them," Draco said. "You can have the first one."

It only took a couple minutes for a man to walk to the back parking lot to get to his car. Vlad grabbed them and pulled them away from view of anyone. Vlad hadn't bothered to hypnotize this victim. He actually enjoyed how they always tried to pull away, but it was useless. He would only ever cover their mouth so no one would hear them screaming. Vlad sank his fangs into the victim's neck. He couldn't believe that he went so long without just tasting this. The warmth of it soothed his throat. The taste of it was indescribable.

The body went limp and Vlad savored the last bit. He disposed of the body and never gave the man another thought. It was a lot easier to kill someone if you just never thought about the kind of life the victims had.

* * *

Asan and Shango stood at the front door ready to leave. Shango shook the Counts hand, "Thank you for hearing me out and allowing us to stay here."

"You are welcome anytime," the Count said.

Ingrid appeared carrying a suitcase, "Ready."

Piers gave her a kiss, "Come back safe."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "I'll only be gone for a couple nights."

Asan held his hand out to shake Georges, "I'll see you next time then?"

George ignored the handshake and gave him a hug, which took him by surprise.

Shango grabbed Asan's shoulders and flew off while Ingrid followed.

* * *

George was back in her room doing her math homework. She heard a swish behind her.

"Good to see you've been keeping up with your homework," someone said behind her.

George jumped up from her desk chair and wrapped her arms around her brother, "You're back!"

Vlad laughed, "How've you been?"

"Great, but you just missed Asan and Shango."

"That's ok. How about you take a break from school work and we can play some video games or something."

George wasn't going to admit that she barely got anything done that night, "Sure!"

* * *

Vlad and George hung out for about an hour before Vlad realized how late it had gotten.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. "It's 2 am."

"No, I started staying up at night. Ingrid and Piers don't stay up in the morning with me like you would so I just got used to it."

The Count sped into the room, "Why don't you ever inform me as soon as you arrive back from your trips?"

Vlad stood up from the couch, "Sorry, just got distracted."

"I want to talk with both you and Draco," the Count said.

* * *

Vlad, the Count, and Draco all sat around the dining table while Draco recounted all that had happened during the trip.

"Vlad was a bit reluctant at first to listen to anything I said," he began. "That did not surprise me, but he eventually came around."

"So what then?" the Count asked.

"You're son has finally had a full transformation. He is obedient, strong, and is a great hunter. That last one I did not have to worry about. He is a natural at it as expected."

The Count watched his son who looked disinterested. It bothered him some that Draco was able to help Vlad see sense and he could not. He guessed he should just be grateful that Vlad did finally change.

"What about the slayers?"

"They are growing in numbers. They were determined to find Vlad, but we were able to stay off their radar for the most part. However, we cannot allow them to remain this active. Too many lower and middle class vampires are taking the hit from all of this."

Vlad expected for his dad to say something about how they should only be worried about the higher class, but he didn't. Every once in a while Vlad saw the former leader in his father.

"The Council only cares about themselves. They won't stick their necks out for lower class vampires no matter how important they are to our world."

"We know that," Draco said. "But that just means change in leadership needs to be made soon."

"So what are we going to do?" the Count asked.

"I guess we need to be friends with the Council," Vlad finally spoke up. "We can't take them on in a fair fight. We need to gain trust and then take the power when they won't expect it."

"They will always expect it," the Count argued.

"Which is why it will probably take some time," Vlad said. "In the meantime we can be building up allies and convince them to protect the lower class vampires of their regions by showing their importance. Clan leaders need to see what's in it for them, because that's how they all think."

"That sounds easier said then done," the Count said.

"We don't really have any other options at the moment."

"Well where do you want to start?" Draco asked.

"We should work with the lower class in our own region. That way we can show an example and we will have a stronger argument," Vlad said.

"You do realize that includes your friend Gerard right?" The Count laughed.

Vlad groaned, "Yeah I know."

"Well we should all get some rest then," Draco said. "We have a lot of work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Piers knocked on Vlad's door.

"Come in," Vlad was on his laptop.

Piers held up a piece of paper, "I got that address. Turns out they transferred Jonathan VanHelsing to a hospital in Germany just a couple weeks ago. I guess they are trying to keep him well hidden."

Vlad took the paper and looked over it, "You sure this is all correct?"

"Positive," Piers said proudly.

Vlad stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Piers asked.

"Germany," Vlad said. "Don't tell anyone though."

"They'll notice you're gone."

Vlad smiled, "I can fly pretty fast."

* * *

Mina waited for Jonathan to fall asleep before she left. As soon as she closed the door smoke started to come through the vent. Vlad appeared from it and watched his mother's killer.

He noticed the file sitting on the table and picked it up. It was a file about him and all the information from the night he attacked the slayers. He looked through it and found even more information about his family and others he had been associated with. Even Robin Branaugh was included.

Jonathan stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Vlad and almost fell out of his bed.

"Vlad?" He panicked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd visit," Vlad held up the folder. "You've been spying on me?"

Jonathan reached for the call nurse button, but Vlad beat him to it and smashed it.

"Relax Jonno, I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Vlad I am so sorry with what happened. Believe me when I say I regret what happened everyday."

"What happened?" Vlad frowned. "What happened is you killed my mother. I don't care what the circumstances were. I will never forgive you for that."

"And I don't expect you to, but please don't take it out on the whole world because of me. There is no reason to kill any innocent people."

Vlad laughed in a way Jonathan hadn't heard before. It sounded evil.

"You think I've been killing breathers only because I want revenge on you? Please, you're not that important."

"What?"

"I chose to become what I am now because I enjoy it. I wanted this for some time now. You're murder only pushed me into it faster."

"But why? You were always so sure you wanted to protect humans. Why did you change your mind?"

"I just saw the world from a different perspective. Did you know one of your comrades killed a father of two kids the other night? Doesn't matter to you though because he's a vampire."

Jonathan didn't know how to respond. This wasn't the Vlad he knew at all. He was angry. He was now justifying his own murders because a slayer had been doing their job. He really had become evil.

"Vlad can we please talk about this? You can't be this far gone," Jonathan begged.

Vlad sighed, "Man you're boring."

There was a knock on the door, "Jonathan are you ok?" It was his nurse.

Vlad smiled, "Maybe we can make this more interesting."

"What?" Jonathan said.

Vlad sped away as the nurse let herself in.

"Jonathan?" the nurse said. "Is someone in here with you?"

Vlad appeared behind her and closed the door. Before Jonathan could say anything Vlad already had his fangs in her neck.

Jonathan tried to get out of bed, but fell from still being weak.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

He used the bed to get back up and caught Vlad's glare. His eyes were glowing red. Jonathan leaped for them and Vlad dropped the nurse. Jonathan tried to hold her up, but they both fell to the floor.

Jonathan tried to check her pulse.

"Don't bother," Vlad said. "She's dead."

Jonathan looked both fearful and angry.

"Get stronger Jonno," Vlad said seriously. "When we finally do face off I want you at your best. Don't disappoint." Vlad disappeared leaving Jonathan with his hands covered in blood from the nurse.

Jonathan couldn't let Vlad continue with this. He felt sorry for him, but now Vlad had given him no choice but to hunt him down. He is too far gone now.

Jonathan managed to reach his phone to call his mom. This situation looked bad on him if someone caught him like this.


	13. Chapter 13

Ingrid finished filing out some paperwork and dropped it on Nicolai's desk. He looked up annoyingly at her.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The research you wanted on all the blood tests taken in the past century."

Nicolai leaned back in his chair, "I asked for this five hours ago."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "What is that not fast enough for you?"

"No, it's just after your four month long vacation I didn't expect for you to be so efficient."

Ingrid ignored him and started to walk away.

"Hold on," Nicolai stood from his chair. "I would like to talk for a moment." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Ingrid took the offer. He opened a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, and held it up for Ingrid to see.

"Would you like a glass?"

"Sure," Ingrid folded her arms. She suspected what was about to happen. Nicolai wanted something from her.

He poured the bottle into two glasses and handed one to Ingrid. He sat back down at his desk and folded his hands.

"So you have had an interest in politics since you were a child I hear," Nicolai smiled. "You managed to make your way on to the Council despite never holding a previous title. Let alone you being a woman. So I have to ask, why you?"

"I have a lot of information. I share that information with whoever is willing to pay the price for it."

"And your price is power and control," Nicolai said.

Ingrid shrugged, "Depends on how I'm feeling that day."

Nicolai chuckled, "You're very careful. You pretend to not know much, but you are smarter than you've been given credit for."

Ingrid chuckled. She wasn't going to fall for his complements.

"Can I be honest with you Ingrid? I want to work with you. I want to be able to work with the Dracula clan, but I need to be sure that I won't get stabbed in the back later on."

"Why would we do that?" Ingrid asked.

"You're grandfather made it perfectly clear he doesn't like us."

Ingrid laughed, "Pay him no mind. He doesn't speak for any of us."

"Still we don't want to take any chances with him. Would your family be interested in attending our annual ball next week? We would like to mend our relationship and maybe build a little trust with Draco."

Ingrid relaxed her shoulders, "We would love to come."

There was a knock on the door and Shango came let himself in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But I have something you need to sign."

"Of course," Nicolai said. "We were finished here anyway"

* * *

Ingrid was walking through the halls when Shango appeared and walked next to her.

"They are up to something aren't they?" Ingrid whispered.

He nodded, "I don't think they plan on trying anything at the ball, but I would be cautious."

"Damn it," she said under her breath.

She got back to her office and Shango followed her in.

"Look," he said. "Don't think the worst. They invited your whole family and that includes your brother. They wont try anything with both him and Draco there since they don't even have a measure of their power. If anything they'll be fishing for information."

"Alright, I have to make a call."

* * *

Vlad groaned, "I hate things like that."

Ingrid spoke into her phone, "It's just one night."

"Yeah, but it's boring," Vlad said.

"I think your missing the big picture here," Ingrid said. "We can at least take the chance to gather some information."

"I know. I'll go. I just don't want to."

"Just be careful when you do get here. Where are you anyway?"

"Home, we got back just hours after you left."

"Get any information from Draco?" Ingrid said.

"No, but I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"Ok," Ingrid said. "I'll see you guys next week, and be sure you think before you act once you're here."

"You mean don't make the Council mad?" Vlad laughed.

"Just don't be an idiot," Ingrid hung up the phone.

Vlad threw his phone on the couch and looked at his laptop. He had folders up from the VHC about the necklace that Draco still wears. Unfortunately, they knew as much as Vlad did. Hopefully Draco will keep his word.

* * *

Vlad let himself into Draco's room.

"You could knock," Draco said.

"I could, but I'm already here," Vlad said.

"Watch it," Draco light heartedly threatened. "We still have training later tonight."

Their relationship got a whole lot better since the trip. Vlad saw the less serious side of Draco and was able to relate to him some how. Vlad had to admit that just by Draco being straight with him he had gained a good bit Vlad's trust. But there was still one thing.

"So you were going to tell me about that?" Vlad pointed at the necklace, which as usual was around Draco's neck.

"Alright," he agreed. "You earned it."

Vlad sat down on the couch. He was impatient.

"This was given to me by my sister," Draco started. "The eldest one that I had mentioned before. In fact we all had one with our different crests."

"So why do you talk to it?" Vlad asked.

"The necklaces have the ability to allow us to communicate more freely. Telepathy can be struggle when you want to communicate with more than one person."

Vlad thought about how much he struggled to even learn the power.

"My siblings are not dead Vlad. They are all hidden around the world. Like me they have all been trapped in these. Including by siblings that rebelled."

"So you've been talking to them through that?" Vlad asked.

"I have been trying to," Draco said. " Unfortunately if they are still trapped then they would be unable to respond. I can use my necklace to find the others, however that would take time and I have other priorities."

Vlad let that sink in. He could tell Draco was telling the truth. He spent all this time training Vlad when he could have been searching for his real family.

"If you find them would you set them free?" Vlad asked.

"I may the ones who sided with me in the war, but I doubt releasing my younger brother and his followers would be a good idea. Although all my siblings are equally powerful. Just me being allowed to walk the earth again is dangerous enough."

"You know you telling me all of this means I might just trust you even less now that I know your siblings are around," Vlad said.

"That is why I did not give you this information when I first arrived," Draco explained. "But I do realize how bad this looks and how it is a threat to you."

Vlad stood up, "I need to think for a little while."

"Of course," Draco said. "Training is cancelled for tonight. One more thing. I do long to see my siblings, but my number one priority is to insure the vampire race survives. You are the key to that."

"If you released your siblings wouldn't that also insure survival?"

"I doubt that," he said. "Even the ones that sided with me should not be trusted. They would only be looking out for themselves and would eventually dust one another. I know that because that is how I thought."

"But you changed right?" Vlad asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that too," Draco said.


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan had decided it was time he returned home. Despite the doctors insisting he needed more therapy, he was released. No one discovered what exactly happened to the nurse. They moved the body to be discovered else wear and that it wouldn't be obvious it was a vampire attack. Of course they wanted to world to know of vampire existence, but there was concern for mass panic.

A coworker found the nurse's body, and they had decided it was an animal attack.

His mother drove him to one of the hidden slayer bases.

She helped her son out of the car and began walking, "You'll be safer here."

"I appreciate your help mom, but once I'm strong again I don't want you to worry about protecting me anymore," Jonathan said.

"You are a target of one of the most powerful vampires in the world," Mina argued.

"I was one of the best slayers before deciding to work with Vlad. I will get back into training and I won't make the same mistakes."

"Mistakes? Jonno we all fell for Vlad's plan."

"I don't think this was his plan the whole time. Vlad changed. He claims his mother had nothing to do with it though, so I need to figure out what happened to him."

"We don't need to worry about the why," Mina said. "We just need to be concerned about how we can protect the human race from him. If we worry too much about getting answers then we will lose precious time."

"But what if the answers help us stop him? Vlad isn't like other vampires. He has a conscious. He also still has his human sister which knowing Vlad is probably still human. I bet he's protecting her and probably asked his family to make sure she is safe. If that's the case then the old Vlad is still there."

"Jonno you can't give him another chance," Mina said.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we aren't going to beat Vlad in a battle of power. Now that he's drinking human blood his power will grow. This fight is going to be a lot more psychological. Once his guard is down then he will be venerable."

"You hung out with him a lot. He knows how to get to you."

"And I know a lot about him. I know what his weaknesses are, and this is a game to him now. He's going to drag this on otherwise he would have just killed me there in the hospital."

Mina sighed, "We can talk about this some more later with all the Guild leaders. Until then you focus on getting strong again. Vlad may see this as a game, but you need to take this seriously."

"Believe me," Jonathan said. "I am."

* * *

Vlad hated vampire gatherings. He never attended one where something didn't go wrong.

Once the Count, Vlad, and Draco arrived at the VHC castle they met with Nicolai in the great hall. There were already quite a few attendants there.

Vlad had met Nicolai once before at his fathers party back when they tried to burn Erin. But otherwise Vlad never really paid him any mind.

"It's nice to see you again Vladimir," Nicolai said. "You've probably heard this before, but you look so much like your father."

Vlad noticed his father smile at that comment. "Thanks," Vlad said.

"I do want to talk more with you later about recent developments," Nicolai continued. "But this is a party so let's just put the politics aside for now and enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," Vlad smiled. "Where's Ingrid by the way?"

* * *

Vlad sped into Ingrid's office who was on her computer.

"Surprised you're not downstairs," Vlad said.

Ingrid didn't look up, "I'm just finishing something real quick. I'll be down in a second."

Vlad moved to stand behind her and looked at the screen, "You're actually working?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she complained. "I'm always working."

"No," Vlad laughed. "You always make others work for you."

Ingrid got up from her chair and faced her brother, "Don't think I won't…" Ingrid didn't finish her threat, "Did you get taller?"

"Did I?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah you did. Like two inches."

"Guess it's a side affect of the new diet."

Ingrid turned her computer off and started fixing her make up, "Let's go breather boy. You shouldn't be away from the party for too long."

She noticed Vlad's expression, "Don't worry. I took care of the guest list and there will be a few vamps that are under 100."

That didn't really help him all that much since he wasn't really concerned about his social life. He still suspected the council was up to something.

* * *

Ingrid and Vlad came back together and found the Count talking to Baron Von Racalud who didn't seem all that thrilled to see Vlad. Vlad almost forgot about him trapping the Counts friend in a vacuum bag.

"How've you been Racalud?" Vlad asked

"Don't pretend to care," Racalud said.

"Don't take what happened so personally," Vlad said. "You just got caught in the middle of one of mine and dad's arguments."

Ingrid sent Vlad a telepathic message, _Careful. He's not part of the council, but he does hold some influence._

"From what I hear you dusted you last teacher," Racalud continued. "God help anyone who even tries to help you."

Draco stepped in, "Actually I'm his teacher now, and for the last few weeks Vlad has been the model student. He just needed a good teacher."

Racalud tried to not look offended, "You Dracula's are all alike." He walked away to find someone to complain to.

"I thought we were supposed to be making allies of high society," Vlad said.

"Yes, but I also said that they need to respect you," Draco said.

"Racalud has been a poor friend for a while anyway," the Count said. "I've grown tired of trying to please him."

Vlad and Ingrid had wondered off on their own and eventually ran into a blonde guy wearing a white suit with red accents, which was almost blinding.

"Well if it isn't the Dracula siblings," he taunted.

Vlad frowned, "who are you?"

He laughed and pointed at Vlad, "Remember the time you snuck out of your house and we went and saw our first movie ever?"

"Oh yeah, we saw a super hero movie. Wasn't it Spiderman?"

"Yeah, and we managed to convince some kid that getting bit by a spider would give him powers."

"Didn't he jump off the theater building and break three bones?"

The blonde guys laughed, "Yeah and we were never caught. It's good to see you again Vlad."  
"You too Luke," Vlad said. "You remember Luke Orazio right Ingrid?"

Ingrid folded her arms, "Yeah, you put glue in my shampoo bottle."

Luke looked confused, "I never did that. Did you tell her it was me Vlad?"

Vlad laughed, "Better you take the blame then me."

Luke laughed, "That is something I would do though. So when did you guys get back to Romania?"

"Just over a month ago," Vlad explained.

"Awesome, then we can hang out again," Luke said.

Nicolai walked over, "You two getting reacquainted?"

"Yes sir," Luke smiled.

Vlad forgot that Nicolai was Luke's dad.

"You should meet my daughter too Vlad," Nicolai said. "You two would probably get along pretty well."

Vlad ignored that Nicolai was trying to set him up with his daughter. He was never going through that again.

"You have a daughter?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes," Nicolai said. "She prefers to stay out of the public eye, but she is here today if you would like me to introduce her."

Vlad thought better then to say no, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great. I'll bring her over."

Luke looked sympathetic, "Sorry about that man. Dad can be a bit pushy, but don't worry. My sister isn't weird or anything. She just doesn't say much."

"I knew you had a couple brothers, but not a sister," Vlad said. "Is she younger?"

"No actually," Luke said. "Older. But like dad said, she's not much for public attention. She's a good sister though. She was very helpful through my transformation."

"Wish I could say the same about my sister," Vlad laughed.

"I'll remember that," Ingrid threatened. She walked away angry and Vlad wondered why she took that comment so seriously.

"She hasn't changed at all," Luke said.

"Actually," Vlad said. "She's changed quite a bit. She may seem cold hearted, but she cares. I probably wouldn't be here right now without her."

"Vlad," Nicolai interrupted, "This is my daughter Tara."

Tara had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Like her brother she was wearing white with red accents. She had a disinterested look on her face before catching herself and put on a fake smile.

"Hello," she said.

"I'll leave you three alone while I talk with more of the guests," Nicolai said. "Have fun."

As soon as her father walked away Tara's smile disappeared, "Sorry."

"For what?" Vlad asked.

"My dad normally doesn't do this sort of thing. It was a bit awkward."

Vlad smiled, "A little, but it's alright. You can still hangout with us for a bit so he'll leave you alone."

"Thanks," she said.

Vlad noticed a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over, but nothing was there.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked.

Vlad didn't respond. He tried to tune in on what that movement was. He could sense there was someone in the room that hadn't been there before.

"Vlad," Luke clicked his fingers in front of his face.

Vlad jumped, "What?"

"You ok?" Luke looked concerned.

Vlad looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, "I guess."

Vlad looked back to Luke and Tara and saw a dark ghostly figure standing behind them. It attempted to grab Tara before Vlad blasted it with fire. The figured screamed and everyone looked in their direction. The Count and Draco moved beside them and stared at the creature on the ground.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

The dark figure stood up. It was giving off a faint grey glow. Its eyes were completely white, and it's body seemed unstable. Like it could fall apart at any second.

"A demon," Nicolai said.

The demon let out an eerie groan. It looked at Vlad and it was ready to lunge. Its form started to ripple and three more demons formed.

Vlad had never even seen one before and based on the reaction of everyone in the room, neither have they.

They all lunged for Tara again and Vlad and Luke came to her defense. They hit three of them, but one got around and grabbed Tara. In a second it broke a nearby window and took her with it.

Nicolai acted quickly, "Vlad. Luke. Count. Come with me. Draco can you stay with Ingrid and watch the guests? Make sure everyone is safe in case of a second attack."

"Of course," Draco said.

The four of them jumped out of the window following the demon.


	15. Chapter 15

Vlad and Luke split up from the Count and Nicolai. They were following the demon's scent, but it was coming from two different directions. They assumed it might be a decoy.

The scent was getting stronger and they eventually could sense Tara too. They found them standing by a cliff, but there was a problem. There were at least twenty more demons standing around her pushing her toward the cliff.

"No!" Luke said. Vlad held him back.

"You can't jump in there," Vlad reasoned.

"But she can't fly," Luke said.

Vlad looked puzzled, "A vampire who can't fly?"

"Long story."

"Fine, but you can't just go up to them. You have no idea what they are capable of. They are on a whole different class from us."

"Then what do we do?"

Vlad sent out a message using the wristband Piers gave him. Letting the Count, Draco, and Ingrid know where they were and that they needed back up.

Tara screamed and they were holding her over the cliff with a stake in hand.

"I'm going to let her fall," Vlad said.

"What?" Luke said.

"That will be the only time she's away from them and they wont be able to use that stake on me or her."

Luke seemed unsure because he didn't think Vlad could get to her in time before she hit the bottom. The impact may not kill her, but it sure as hell would hurt.

The demon let go of Tara. Tara screamed as she fell. Vlad managed to grab her just as she reached the bottom. He kicked off the ground and flew her back up and away from the demons.

The demons attempted to attack, but were hit by a barrage of fire coming from Luke, the Count, Nicolai, Ingrid and the rest of their back up. The demons all groaned and disappeared.

Vlad let Tara down, but quickly realized she wasn't stable and helped her steady herself.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked.

Tara was shaking and was fighting the urge to cry. This wasn't normally the behavior of a vampire.

Her father came over and held his daughter, "Thank you Vlad."

"So what was that about?" Ingrid asked.

Nicolai ignored her and faced everyone who came out to help them.

"I thank you all for your assistance," he said. "I'm sorry to cut our event short, but we obviously can't risk anyone else getting hurt. Please go straight home and be safe."

All the vampires disappeared except the Dracula clan. They instead followed the Orazio clan back to the VHC castle. They went to Nicolai's office and Luke helped his sister relax on the couch.

Nicolai turned to the Count, "I wanted to thank you and your family for your help. No other clan would have done what you did."

"A lot of the vampires helped," Vlad reminded him.

"Yes, but only after they were sure it was safe for them, and that a large amount of them were there. Their risk was minor compared to what you all did. You didn't even hesitate when I asked for your help."

"Why did they target Tara in the first place?" Vlad asked.

"Who knows?" Ingrid said. "From what little we do know of demons they are unpredictable and sometimes cause trouble just because."

"Actually," Nicolai said. "I do know what they were after."

Nicolai sat at his desk and sighed, "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. This is a family issue that has been kept secret for over a century."

Everyone kept silent interested in what was about to be said.

"My late wife had made an unfortunate deal with a witch. She asked the witch to allow her to have a child. A cliché thing to ask for I know. Of course it's already difficult enough for vampires to have children. The witch agreed only if my wife would bite her giving her immortality. She agreed, but only after getting the opportunity to raise the child since witch's blood is poisonous to us. Just it touching our lips could prove fatal. The witch agreed that once our child had reached the age of transformation then my wife would return to her," Nicolai paused. It was clearly difficult to tell this story.

"The witch cast a spell on my wife and a year later we had a child," Nicolai looked at his daughter. "Tara was born and we were happy, but my wife hadn't told me of the deal she made. Years went by and my wife started to look nervous. I could never get her to tell me what was wrong. Tara reached her transformation, but my wife never went back to the witch. The witch then summoned demons to hunt down my wife and have them bring her to the witch. Once the demons showed my wife finally told me about the deal. We attempted to fight back but they just kept coming. They were finally able to take her, but she never reached the witch. She was fearful of what a powerful witch with immortality would do. So she dusted herself."

Tara shuttered picturing her mother's sacrifice.

"I eventually remarried and we thought after so many years that the witch eventually died. I guess we were wrong."

"So why come after Tara now?" Vlad asked. "If it really has been that long then why wait if her goal was immortality? Also, why try and kill Tara if she want her to change her?"

"I don't know," Nicolai said. "But I tell you all this as a warning. That witch might now see you all as a threat. You're involved now."

Nicolai looked at Vlad, "I also know that you have enough on your plate. So you don't need to concern yourself with this."

Draco stepped forward, "It is no trouble at all. As you said, we are involved now. If the Count agrees then we would like to help in anyway we can."

The Count nodded, "If she is comfortable with it them Tara can come stay with us for a while. The witch won't know where she's at. In the mean time you can work on finding her. Once you do we will help take her down."

Nicolai smiled, "Yes, I think that would be fine. If that's alright with you Tara?"

Tara just nodded.

"Then it's settled," Nicolai said. "Stay until next sunset. Get some rest."

"Thank you," the Count said.

All of the Dracula clan left the office and settled in the guest hall. Vlad relaxed on the couch watching the fireplace. Draco sat next to him and sighed.

"Think that was all a show?" Vlad asked.

"If it was then it was very elaborate," Draco said.

"They could just be using the situation to get close to us. He was quick to agree to let Tara stay with us," Vlad said.

"That is a very untrusting thing to say."

Vlad stayed silent for a while still watching the fire.

"Get close to Tara," Draco said. "You saved her life. Use that against her and find out more about their family."

Vlad nodded. Draco stood up, "Realize this is an opportunity to make a great ally. Be suspicious, but do not let them pick up on that. We do not want to offend anyone."

* * *

Nicolai and Luke were alone in the office. Tara had gone to get some rest.

"I thought you didn't trust them?" Luke asked his father.

"I don't," Nicolai said. "But we owe them a debt."

"What if something happens to Tara in their care?"

"Vlad is sentimental. He won't let anything happen to her after a story like that."

"You did sugarcoat it a bit," Luke said. "You never liked Tara's mom. It was a forced marriage. I doubt you even like your own daughter."

"They don't need to know that," Nicolai said.

"Why would you even try to set up Tara with Vlad?"

"That was just a way to get into their minds, the demons were not part of that plan, but it might still work in our favor."

"You're not seriously considering working with them are you?" Luke complained.

"No," Nicolai said. "Once I pay my debt then we will proceed as planned. If Vlad doesn't warm up to Tara then you need to use your past friendship to maybe get what information you can."

"Why even bother?" Luke asked. "You are the head of the Vampire Council. You could easily just cut them off from the vampire world."

"It's not that simple," Draco said. "Vlad is the Chosen One and there are some on the Council that would still like to honor that."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Vlad turned his back on vampire society. He changes his mind and now they want to work with him? Why would anyone want to work with someone who doesn't even know whose side he's on?"

"They have their reasons," Nicolai said. "But don't worry. You will still be Grand High Vampire so as long as you do as I say."


	16. Chapter 16

Ingrid led Tara to her temporary room at the Dracula's castle. She came back with her family to help Tara get settled in. She didn't like the situation and hoped the rest of her family would realize how odd this all seemed.

"Here we are," Ingrid said as she opened the bedroom door. "You are free to look around the castle, but there are a couple of breathers around. They are off limits."

Tara looked confused, "You allow breathers to live here?"

"Yes. Why is none of your business. Just keep your fangs away from them."

Tara smirked, "Touché. Vlad has a kid sister right? It's not a secret in high society that he's dimidius."

Ingrid scuffed, "Don't be smart. You're here because my family thinks you're worth protecting. Know that I do not, but I'm required to do as my father asks."

"Aren't you known for ignoring anyone's demands?" Tara questioned. "Why are you following your dad's orders?"

"I have my reasons," Ingrid walked to the door.

"You know your brother is kind of cute," Tara taunted. "He seems pretty interesting too."

Ingrid turned, "Watch it princess. He's not likely to fall for you or your tricks."

"I'm not trying to pull any tricks. I'm just making conversation is all," Tara shrugged.

Ingrid smiled, "We'll see."

* * *

Ingrid met Vlad and Piers in the lab.

"You two getting along?" Vlad asked.

"I would watch out for her. She's smarter than she looks."

"You're suspicious of every female vampire," Vlad argued.

"That's because I am a female vampire. I know how deceitful we can be."

"I did bug her room," Piers said. "I didn't want to risk putting a camera in there since if she found it then that might hurt the trust you do have with Nicolai. But the camera in the halls are all on."

"She apparently likes you breather boy," Ingrid said. "Thinks you're cute."

"No thanks," Vlad said. "I'm not interest in someone more than a 100 years old."

"Tara is over 100?" Piers looked surprised. "Wow she looks…" Piers caught Ingrid's dark glare. "…no where near as beautiful as you, love."

"Nice save," Ingrid said still visible annoyed.

"Vampires age extremely well," Vlad explained. "We stay looking like our later teens until at least 200."

"But you do age," Piers said. "Doesn't that mean you aren't technically immortal? You just live longer?"

"No," Vlad said. "We're still immortal. We can't die of old age, but we do weaken once we reach a certain age. Dad looks like he's reached his older years, but he's still as powerful as he was 500 years ago."

"Neat," Piers said. "What about half-fangs? What if they are turned at say age 40? Would their age be equivalent to the vampire age of say your dad?"

"It's not that simple," Ingrid said. "Vampire age doesn't line up perfectly with human ages. Half-fangs don't normally last as long as purebloods either for their lack of experience. Honestly it just depends on the vampire."

"So if I were to turn now then I would probably stay looking like this for some time?" Piers asked.

"I'm not turning you," Ingrid said.

"Vlad might though," Piers said. "He does that now."

Ingrid glared at Vlad, "Don't you dare."

Vlad threw his hands up defensively, "I never said that I would, and I wont."

Piers looked up at the screens, "Umm, we have movement."

Ingrid and Vlad looked at the screen Piers was pointing at. Tara was walking around near Renfield's lab.

"Well that took no time at all," Ingrid said.

* * *

Tara was about to open a door when Vlad appeared next to it causing her to jump, "What are you up to?" Vlad asked.

"I was just curious," Tara said. "I sensed something strange coming from in there."

"That's our alchemy lab. Dad's servant Renfield works in there."

"Can I see?" Tara asked.

Vlad moved out of her way, "Sure." He opened the door for her and she looked around.

There were beakers glowing and bubbling on the center table. Renfield had most of his ingredients out. He must have still been working on his special UV project.

Vlad heard rattling coming from under the table and caught the smell of his sister.

"George," he said. "What are you doing in here?"

George crawled out from under the table holding a jar. She had a bat biscuit hanging out of her mouth. She put the jar on the table and ate the rest of her biscuit quickly.

"Renfield was showing me around," she explained. "I dropped the jar and crawled underneath to grab it."

Renfield walked in with another plate of bat biscuits, "Sorry master Vlad. I thought it would be ok. I kind of like the company."

Renfield then noticed Tara, "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"This is Tara, Renfield." Vlad said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tara," he held out his hand to her, but she looked too disgusted to take it.

Renfield put his hand down confused, "Well then." He awkwardly moved over to his table and set the tray down. George helped herself.

"So how long are you staying?" George asked.

"Not too long," Tara said.

"Well if you're nicer than Ingrid then you can stay for as long as you want," George smiled. "You look pretty by the way. Almost like a princess."

Tara smiled, "Thank you. That's sweet."

George handed her a biscuit, "Try one. They're delicious."

Tara accepted the offer.

"I'm going to play video games," George announced. "See you around Tara."

"Sorry about that," Vlad said. "I know it can be weird talking to her, but thank you for humoring her."

"No, I think she's charming," Tara said. "I can see why you are protective of her even if she is a breather."

Vlad thought about her words and the way she said them. She didn't sound like she was faking it, but she could probably lie through her fangs without skipping a beat.

Tara walked over to the table and looked over everything, "Why do you have a UV bomb?"

Renfield snatched it up, "None of your business."

"It's ok Renfield," Vlad walked next to Tara, "He's experimenting on UV technology." He figured that if he appeared to be open and honest with Tara then she would be more likely to do the same for him. At the very least he could appear to be being transparent.

Tara tilted her head, "Isn't that dangerous since he's a vampire."

Vlad shrugged, "Renfield does a lot of idiotic things, but manages to never get himself killed. So I'm not too worried."

On cue, Renfield tripped with the bomb in hand. Luckily not letting it hit the ground.

"However," Vlad sighed. "Getting us killed is a huge possibility."

Vlad led Tara out of the lab.

"You have an interesting life her," Tara said. "I've only been here an hour and already met a breather half-sister and an idiot half-fang alchemist."

"Welcome to my family," Vlad smiled. "Right now things are normal for us. Hopefully you wont see how interesting our un-lives can be."

"Sounds like you have stories," Tara smiled.

"Careful Princess," Vlad taunted, "You're sounding more and more like a spy."

Tara turned serious, "First, don't call me Princess. Second, I'm not spying. I'm intrigued."

"You were kidnaped by demons," Vlad said. "Pretty sure you have the more interesting story."

Tara looked angry, "I'm not some damsel in distress. I can hold my own in a fight."

Vlad was going to laugh, but thought better of it. It wouldn't help them if Tara decided to hate them. But before he could respond Tara continued.

"Look, I'm not looking for an argument," she said. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Hopefully I can prove to you that I'm not some spy looking to bring down the Dracula clan."

"Well that's straight forward," Vlad said.

"That's what you're thinking isn't it? And before you get defensive, I don't blame you. Based on what I've heard, you have reason to be suspicious of everyone. Hopefully we can at least build trust between our two families."

"Hopefully," Vlad was surprised. She sounded like a different person just now. From nosy and defensive to open and genuine. It was becoming impossible to read her.

Ingrid appeared next to Vlad, "Problem with the locals."

"Gerard?" Vlad asked.

Ingrid nodded.

Tara yawned, "I'll leave you guys to it. I think I'll just get some rest." She flashed out leaving Ingrid and Vlad alone.

"How's it going with her?" Ingrid asked.

"Later," Vlad said. "What's going on with Gerard?"


End file.
